Alan Blackman
Origin: Hungry Joker Classification: Human, Member of White Joker Threat level: Wolf+ Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Sound Manipulation, His Resonance works on molecular level, which bypasses durability to a certain extent, Healing || Creates a thin layer of soundwaves coating which disintegrates anything upon contact Physical strength: Building level (Comparable to Haiji's first form) || Building+ level (Killed Rosalie), likely higher (His attack bypasses durability) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Building || Building+, likely higher Durability: Building || Building+, likely higher (A massive building structure thrown by Rosalie was distintegrated on contact by his shield) Speed: Transonic (Speed of Sound) Intelligence: High Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters Weakness: None notable Standard equipment: Pythagorean Hammer: Alan possesses one of the Eureka called the Pythagorean Hammer. This particular Eureka grants him the ability to emit sound waves from his body. Once the Hammer is tapped on the body of the user, that body part becomes able to emit sound waves and manipulate their resonance. It's also implied that by hearing the sound of it being used, an adapter can obtain the knowledge about Musical Tuning. Headphones: Some improvements and developments were also made to enhance the use of Pythagorean Hammer, such as Alan's usage of headphones highly sensitive to sound vibrations, allowing him to locate disturbances from far distances and to recognize a specific set of sounds. Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Once Alan taps the Hammer on his body, usually in his forearm, that body part becomes able to allow him to emit sound waves and manipulate their resonance. * Sonic Shockwave: Alan emits a sonic beam at a certain target, creating a strong blow upon impact with the target. The hit part of the opponent's body will keep reverberating that sound, regardless of how many more beams Alan emits. **'Sound Amplification': After the reverberating points are set in the opponent's body, and due to Alan's sharp skills which allow him to match the amplitude of the waves in a constructive interference aspect, such amplitude increases vastly. Then, with Alan acting as an input, he's able to amplify the output, increasing the sound wave's intensity to a point that induces a destruction phenomenon that blows up the body of the opponent * Frequency Control: Alan is able to change a sound wave's frequency to get a desired effect. He, however, relies on Mira Caldicott's body to channel the sound in order to change its frequency, what makes her act as an amplifier. **'Healing Frequency': Alan changes the frequency of the sound so the vibrations affect a body's molecules to activate them and accelerate the body's healing process. Enhanced Form After consuming a peculiar Hungry Joker Pill, Alan manages to artificially enhance his Eureka-compatibility and rises to the same power level as that of Heidi whom possesses a hybrid blood. * Continuous Acoustic Resonance: Alan is now able to continuously emit sound wave from his body. Thus, turning his own body into a mass of oscillating vibration. ** Vibration Armor: Taking advantage of his body that has been evolved into a mass of oscillating sound, Alan is able to control the sound emission and create a thin layer of coating at the surface of his body. This thin layer of coating is consists of vibrating sound that is able to disintegrate anything upon contact. * Speed of Sound: Upon evolution, not only that Alan turns his body into that of a sound wave, he had also achieved the speed of sound. Through this speed, Alan can be seen easily manages to slip into Rosalie's line of defense 'Key: Base || Enhanced ' Category:Hungry Joker Category:Character Category:Male Category:Sound user Category:Threat level Wolf Category:Sonic speeds Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Healer Category:Animanga